


tilliandrus

by tachibana_misaya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_misaya/pseuds/tachibana_misaya
Summary: Distractions? Distractions.One which comes with the figure of a very immaculate advisor of the Prince of Lucis.





	1. tilliandrus - quarta

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up--the title is purely coincidental and has no meaning whatsoever. I'm just itching to write something about this bespectacled wonder man.
> 
> I have immersed myself in Final Fantasy XV hell, and Ignis Scientia is my newest victim.  
> Excuse the thirst-

Distractions comes as often as you’d allow them, but very few of them is of the good kind. Many a time situations would bless or curse you with distractions that are far from your liking, and such a thing is inevitable in this heat, where the warm temperature and Gladio’s tendencies to flex and take up your space in the back seat of the Regalia ( _it’s on purpose, you’re sure of it, if that giant of a man’s smirk is anything to go by_ ), ratcheting up the heat in the most unpleasant of ways. Luckily for you, the other kind of distraction— _a good one_ —is happening right before your very eyes.

            Ignis in that fitting grey shirt of his, sleeves short and hugging his toned biceps—a diversion from his usual purple-and-black shirt and dark suit.

            The prince’s immaculate advisor and friend actually has the good grace to stop by the nearest gas station to stock up and steer clear from the heat, at least for a couple of hours before they resume the journey. With Prompto and Noctis—the prince himself and his bubbly buddy—now inside the gas stop’s mart to look around, and Gladio a good distance away chatting up a girl ( _thank the Six! You’re saved! But poor girl's gotta tough it out with his bad pick-up lines and all_ ), it only leaves you and Ignis to refuel the automobile, and right now you couldn’t thank whatever astrals that are above this plane for giving you this chance in a lifetime.

            That shirt of his hides little to the imagination.

            While you’re leaning against the hood of the Regalia, trying your darndest to not make it look like you’re checking him out, you look back at how all this has happened to you. In just a span of less than a week. You completing the Crownsguard training and getting your uniform, you being brought up to Marshall Cor—the mythical (or more like, _legendary_ ) Cor the Immortal—alongside Prompto, your crash course buddy, both of you joining in the trip with the prince, his advisor and his shield, heading for the wedding of the young future king to the Oracle. In just a matter of two days, you’ve chatted your way up with the boys (Gladio’s the most prominent, as he’d constantly try to stick by you, because, in his words, you “ _need the protection as much as Noctis does_ ”, to which the young prince would groan at) and are slowly learning your way around them, still a little awkward because, well, you’re one, healthy young woman surrounded by testosterones. But you couldn’t deny that every one of them has a charm of his own.

            Especially that pristine, prim and proper, glasses-wearing, important member of the entourage.

            You have no idea how you’d manage yourself around such an attractive person, especially if said person is so close in proximity that your fingers itched to touch.

            “[Name]?” You haven’t realized how long you’ve been staring, but when Ignis calls your name, you know you’ve been caught red-handed. “Is something the matter? You’ve been staring at me for the past couple of minutes. Is something on my face?”

            “Huh? Oh,” well, shit. This isn’t how you want this to turn out. Being caught looking at the handsome young Scientia really does things to you; you think you could fry an egg with how hot you feel your face is becoming. “Uh, was I? I’m sorry, I was… probably zoning out, you know, with the heat and all… it’s exhausting…”

            “It clearly looks so,” he responds, then to your relief turns to the mart to see what his other friends are doing. “Would you like to come with me to get anything? I figure that you might need your necessities since, well… you’re traveling with a group of men, and we’re going to be well out of town if anything is to happen to you.”

            You feel your face flush at the subtle indication. Of course, you’d need some, but for now you think you’ve got everything you needed for this journey. “Oh, no, thank you. I have what I need. I’ll wait here with the car.”

            He nods, then makes his way to the mart, calling out to Gladio who promptly follows him. And now you’re alone with the Regalia, waiting for your friends to finish their shopping.

            You turn your eyes back to the road, snorting inwardly at your awkwardness. Well, traveling with a group of four males does have its consequences, especially in your times of monthly needs. No need to elaborate further; it will only cause embarrassment.

            But it’s been less nearly a week and you’re still learning your way around the group. How are you supposed to sit at the back in peace with Gladio near squishing you to your seat and Noctis snoring away at your side, and Prompto attempting to catch your attention with the lamest of jokes and Ignis responding with his snarky tone? At least the majority of the travel has been a silent one, up until now. After this station, you have no idea what will happen to you.

            And then you find yourself thinking of Ignis once again, and that form-fitting shirt of his that hugs around crevices that makes your fantasies worse.

            You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration. This is going to be one long journey.

            “Yo!” You stumble forward, nearly face-planting yourself to the asphalt with the force of Prompto’s smack on your back; the spiky-haired blonde at least has the good grace to pull you up before you hit the floor and apologize meekly. “Sorry ‘bout that. You been waitin’ long?”

            “Oh, no, not really,” you say, rubbing your forearm with one sweaty palm; it is a hot day, after all. “I’m fine. Good as ever. At least we’re under a shade.”

            “That we are.” Ignis appears at your side, and you have to do a full one eighty to fully face him if you really want to, only this time, embarrassment wins out over. “It might be too hot to continue the journey, and it’s nearing night time, so I propose we set camp somewhere and stay the night. Hopefully tomorrow will bring a cooler atmosphere.”

            “How ‘bout a caravan?” Prompto’s suggestion flies right over, with Noctis nodding vigorously at his side; that young prince sure do love resting more than his upcoming marriage. “Maybe we could ride around for a bit and see if we can find one. Or at least a motel. Roads like these gotta have at least a couple ‘round, dontcha say?”

            Gladio, however, snorted. “We’ve already wasted time lounging about because of the heat. Might as well go a bit further before we could set accommodations… assuming if we don’t have to set camp somewhere.”

            You look over at Noctis, who simply shrugs his shoulders. You turn to Ignis. “Do I have a say in this?”

            He looks surprised when you ask so. “Of course you do. What do you suggest?”

            You turn to face the whole entourage, clear your throat, and say, “I say we stay the night around here and continue in the morning when it’s less hot, hopefully. If it isn’t too much for you guys…?”

            “Certainly not. I suggest we vote on whose suggestion is the best preference. Anybody up for the count?”

            “Nah,” Gladio chips, shooting you a half smirk. “If the lady says so, then it’s decreed so. A woman’s words is as absolute as a prince’s.”

            Noctis shoots him a look. “Is that a stab at me or am I not supposed to feel insulted?”

            “What, you feel like brawling it out, tiny guy? I could take you on—“

            “Whoa, whoa,” you immediately interrupt, not wanting the two guys to actually get into a fight with each other. “Alright, alright, knock it off. Since we all agreed to find a place to sleep in around here, then we better get going, like right now.”

            “Excellent idea,” Ignis quips, putting his groceries inside the Regalia’s trunk before popping the lid in. “Am I going to drive again this time or does anyone wants to take the wheel?”

            You hold your arm out. “Let me.”

            He eyes you for a bit before gesturing to the front of the vehicle. “Be my guest. I’m sitting at the passenger seat if you need to switch.”

            You feel your mouth go dry at the thought. Ignis, sitting beside you while you drive? That’s gonna be more distractions on your part.


	2. tilliandrus - corta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We still in too early, my dudes  
> But buckle up anyways because it's a boring, short chapter

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

            “Huh-wha- _Ignis_! Don’t _scare_ me like that, oh my god!”

            The motel that they (or more like, Noctis and Prompto) picked to stay for the night is a comfortable one, at least all the rooms has balconies that either faced the road or the back of the building, which shows a landscape of hills, rocks and more greenery. Ignis has the good grace and foresight to pick two rooms—one with three beds, the other a single—before the boys could make a mess out of it. You, obviously, took the single bed-room, relieved that you finally have some privacy for yourself. A brief shower (a cold one; unfortunately the motel charges more if you want to use hot water) and a dry pat-down later and you’re at the balcony, staring out into the starry night sky, contemplating on life’s recent happenings.

            You don’t anticipate Ignis’ penchant to stay up, too, having propped himself at the balcony next to yours—both your rooms are side by side, after all—without you realizing it. _Or maybe I’m just too deep in my head to notice, still fantasizing about him. Pfft_.

            Having gotten over your shock, you turn away from him, trying to hide the growing flush on your face. “I can’t sleep. Not yet. Air feels nice even though it was hot like, a couple hours ago. Maybe the residual heat is making me feel a little too bothered to fall asleep.”

            He hums. “So it is. I guess the heat does contribute to our inability to rest at the moment.”

            You quirk a smile. At least he’s agreeing with you on that.

            You turn back to the sky, the smile still playing on your lips. Ignis at your side (or more like, on the balcony beside yours), staring up at the sky just like you do. What better way to fill the silence than this?

            Apparently, the silence is not enough, at least for one of you.

            “So, [Name].”

            You turn to look at him. “Yes?”

            He seems to hesitate for a moment, before he ventures, “What do you think of the journey so far?”

            You cock an eyebrow at him, not sure what he’s trying to ask. “The travel’s been great. I have to admit it’s a little hard to do since we’re all Crown City bred and brought up, but I’m guessing that we’re all going to be fine once we reach Altissia.” You study him for a moment. “What about you? What do you think about it?”

            “What I think is of little to no importance,” he says, before he seems to want to backtrack on his words. “What I meant is, it’s been a good trip. Everyone is at least up for cooperation, and I’m still exasperated at Noct’s sleeping in habits that we have to knock over before his marriage with Lady Lunafreya. But yes, it’s worth it on the road.”

            You shoot him a soft laugh. “Pity because I don’t think he’s going to knock it off even if he’s finally king.”

            He gave a gentle sigh. “I am praying that you’re wrong.”

            “I’m not saying it’s going to happen.”

            “Right.” He turns back to the sky, then lifts his arms off the balcony and makes his way inside. “We should get some sleep, make an early rise for tomorrow. Have a good night, [Name].”

            Your throat feels like it’s closing up on you. So soon, he’s going so soon. “Good night, and sleep tight, Ignis.”

            He closes the balcony door behind him, and then the crickets begin to fill in his absence.

            So much for spending the night outside. You go back in, closes the door and curtain, and hop into bed, ready for sleep.


End file.
